Say Hi to Daddy
by Tina101
Summary: A typical morning in the Potter household. Not much more left to say. One-shot.


_Say Hi to Daddy_

The second Harry opened the door to his room; he was greeted with the patter of small feet and a pair of arms around each of his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" little James and Albus chimed in unison. Harry picked up his youngest son.

"James, how did Al get out of his crib?" he scolded.

"Uh…I dunno?" He sighed. "I want pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Albus echoed.

"Shh, your Mum's still sleeping. I'll make you guys pancakes if you keep your voices down, deal?"  
"Deal," both boys agreed.

"Up, Daddy," James demanded with his hands on his hips. Harry scoffed.

"What are you two like Al?"

"No, but I want a piggyback ride." Sighing, he knelt down so his oldest could climb on his back. Once James was secure, the three Potter men headed downstairs to have breakfast.

When Ginny waddled down to the kitchen half an hour later, it was complete pandemonium. Al was standing in the middle of the room screaming while Harry struggled to salvage the burned pancakes. Taking advantage of this, James reached for his father's wand.

"Freeze mister!" Ginny exclaimed. Stunned, he spun around to face his mother. "Put the wand down young man."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered before moping over to his seat at the kitchen table.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"I was trying to make breakfast," Harry replied meekly.

"Key word being 'trying'." She put one hand on her extremely round stomach and waved the other. Just like that, the entire mess was gone, and a plate of pancakes appeared in the middle of the table. "Next time you attempt to make breakfast, either A) use magic or B) ask for help."

"Yes ma'am." Harry leaned in for a kiss. "Morning beautiful." Ginny snorted.

"Beautiful? Yeah, right. In case you haven't noticed, I'm eight months pregnant and absolutely huge."

"But you're still beautiful." He turned to his sons for support. "Boys, isn't your Mum pretty?" Albus grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mommy pretty," he assured. Ginny gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Al." Harry turned to James and waited for something from him.

"James?" he asked.

"Huh, sure," James mumbled. Harry reached over and whacked the back of his head. "Oww!"

"Okay, you guys, cut it out. I'm _way_ too tired." She carefully lowered herself into her seat at the table and began to rub her swollen stomach.

Just as the Potter family was settled down for breakfast, there was a knock on the front door.

"Teddy!" James and Albus announced as they leapt to their feet and ran out of the room as fast as they could. Harry stood up too.

"You stay here, I've got it," he told Ginny before going to the front door. James had let Teddy in, and already, the amount of noise and energy in the house doubled. "Hello Andromeda," Harry said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking Teddy for the day," she said.

"Oh it's fine. I'm sure the boys will have fun together." She nodded appreciatively. "Teddy, say goodbye to your grandmother."

"Bye Grandma." She grabbed Teddy and gave him a kiss, causing him to squirm and whine, "Grandma!" in protest.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back this afternoon."

When Harry got back to the kitchen, Ginny was on her feet and cleaning up from breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her from behind the best he could.

"I thought I told you to stay off your feet," he scolded.

"And do what, stare at a wall? Yeah right." She turned around to face him. "Believe it or not, Harry, I _have_ done this before. I'm not going to break."

"I know, but I'm worried about you and our baby." Ginny smiled. Even after two children, she loved the thought of having the children of the only man she ever loved. It was an amazing feeling that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I'll be fine," she assured.

There was a crash from the next room followed by, "Oops!" Harry sighed.

"I'll be back," he grumbled. He kissed her forehead softly before kneeling down on the floor. He held her large stomach in his hands and kissed it. Surprisingly enough, the baby kicked back. Ginny giggled. He pinched her ass before going to salvage what was left of their living room from the rage of three hyperactive boys.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny went back to work. She couldn't figure out how or _why_ her mother had seven children. She was struggling with two, three including Teddy and one more on the way! Life at the Potter household was never boring, but at the same time, a little occasional sanity would be greatly appreciated. There was another crash, followed by the sound of three pairs of feet scampering upstairs. It was times like this that Ginny seriously doubted her and Harry's sanity when it came to having kids. However, it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
